1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit capable of reducing or effectively preventing a dark area from occurring in a display area of a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display device, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, a field emission display device, a light emitting diode display device, an organic light emitting diode display device, etc., have been developed.
Among the display devices, the liquid crystal display device has been increasingly applied to various fields since it has advantageous properties, e.g., development in mass production technique, relative ease in driving, relatively low power consumption, relatively thin overall thickness, relatively high-definition display quality, use in forming a relatively large-sized display screen, etc.
The liquid crystal display device is not a self-emissive display device, and thus the liquid crystal display requires a light source separate from a display panel which generates an image with light from the light source. The liquid crystal display device includes a backlight unit which generates light and emits the light to the display panel. The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to the position of the light source within the backlight unit. In the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is disposed at a side portion of the edge-illumination type backlight unit. In the direct-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is disposed under the display panel.
In the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the light source which generates light is accommodated in a side portion of a bottom chassis within the backlight unit. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light guide plate receiving the light generated by the light source and uniformly providing the light to the display panel.